According to WHO 2013 estimates, diabetes continues to present an increasing health risk to the global population, affecting 347 million individuals worldwide. There are two main types of diabetes. Type 1 diabetes, which affects ˜10% of diabetic patients, is characterized by a depletion of pancreatic insulin supply, resulting from an autoimmune destruction of the insulin-producing beta-cells. Treatment requires the administration of exogenous insulin in order to meet energy demands. Type 2 diabetes, which affects the vast majority (˜90%) of the diabetic population, occurs when the body cannot effectively utilize the insulin that is being produced. A number of factors may contribute to an impaired insulin response, including decreases in insulin production, insulin secretion or insulin sensitivity. In the initial stages of Type 2 diabetes, most patients' beta cells undergo a compensatory expansion of functional mass and insulin output. As the disease progresses, this compensatory response eventually fails and pharmaceutical intervention is required in order to adequately regulate glucose levels. However, with further disease progression, the effectiveness of initially prescribed therapeutics generally declines, thus requiring additional agents to be incorporated into the treatment regimen, each of which carries its own side-effect liability or risk.
Agents that reduce hepatic glucose production, the so-called biguanides, such as metformin or phenformin, are generally preferred as the first-line of treatment for newly-diagnosed patients. Glitazones, such as rosiglitazone and pioglitazone function as insulin sensitizers (i.e., enhance insulin action) through the activation of peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor-γ (PPAR-γ). These agents can provide the benefit of enhanced insulin action in tissues such as muscle, liver and adipose, but their use is frequently accompanied by increased weight and edema. In addition, rosiglitazone has recently been linked to heart attacks and its use has subsequently been more restricted. The insulin secretagogue sulfonylureas (such as tolbutamide, chlorpropamide, glipizide or glyburide) enhance insulin secretion from functional beta cells and are often combined with biguanide or glitazone therapy. However, because their effects on stimulating insulin release are independent of glucose levels, the sulfonylureas bear the risk of inducing incidences of hypoglycemia. Weight gain is also a common side-effect from this compound class.
More recently, agents capable of inducing insulin secretion from beta cells in a glucose-dependent fashion have been developed, based upon the mechanisms of incretin peptide hormones (ex., GLP-1, GIP). Importantly, because of their glucose-dependent mechanisms of action, these agents are able to provide glucose control while avoiding the risk of hypoglycemia. The direct GLP-1 receptor agonists, Exendin-4 (Byetta®) and Liraglutide (Victoza®), which were engineered to provide enhanced metabolic stabilities in vivo, have been developed as marketed biological therapeutics. Dipeptidyl-peptidase-4 (DPP-4) inhibitors (the so-called, “gliptins” such as sitagliptin, saxagliptin, linagliptin, vildagliptin, anagliptin or alogliptin) inhibit the metabolic degradation of endogenous incretins and thereby provide indirect increases in insulin secretion in response to elevations in circulating glucose levels.
Most recently, the recognition of GPR40 as a receptor whose activation enhances glucose-dependent insulin secretion has led to the search for selective agonists for this putative therapeutic target. GPR40, also known as free fatty acid receptor 1 (FFR1), is one of a family of G-protein coupled receptors that, through receptor deorphanization studies, was shown to be endogenously activated by medium- to long-chain saturated and unsaturated fatty acids (˜C12-20) (Brisco, et al., 2003, J Biol Chem, 278: 11303-11311; Itoh, et al., 2003, Nature, 422: 173-176; Kotarsky et al., 2003, Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 301: 406-410). In humans and rodents, although present in brain and enteroendocrine cells, its expression is particularly high in pancreatic beta cells. Operating primarily through Gαq/11 signaling, GPR40 activation of the beta cell leads to an increase in intracellular calcium levels, which in the presence of glucose, ultimately results in augmented insulin secretion. In enteroendocrine cells, GPR40 activation by fatty acids leads to stimulation of incretin secretion (Edfalk, et al., 2008, Diabetes, 57: 2280-2287). Thus, in addition to directly promoting GSIS from islet beta cells, GPR40 activation in enteroendocrine cells provides an indirect means of stimulating GSIS through the actions of released incretins.
Because of the hyperglycemic dependency of GPR40-mediated effects on insulin secretion, selective activation of this receptor provides a unique potential therapeutic mechanism by which to treat the diabetic state with minimal risk of hypoglycemic incidents. Given the relatively restricted tissue expression pattern of GPR40, selective GPR40 agonists may offer the additional advantage of providing an improved safety profile relative to the aforementioned therapeutic agents. Thus, GPR40 agonists of the present invention may provide therapeutic benefit for the treatment of diabetes (particularly Type 2 diabetes) and its associated conditions, including Type II diabetes mellitus, obesity, obesity-related disorders, impaired glucose tolerance, insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome, other cardiovascular risk factors such as hypertension and cardiovascular risk factors related to unmanaged cholesterol and/or lipid levels, osteoporosis, inflammation, and eczema, that are related to GPR40 modulation.